


Небо над городом

by Jero3000



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: В ночь перед церемонией прощания с Тони Старком Мстители ночуют на базе. Некоторые из них испытывают проблемы со сном





	Небо над городом

Ночной город раскинулся далеко внизу: всеобъемлющая чернота, в которой мелким бисером рассыпались огни фонарей и фар редких автомобилей. Надо же, у кого-то были силы спешить домой, думать об ужине, находить сотни причин продолжать жить. Джеймс Барнс лениво перекинул ноги через парапет осиротевшей башни Мстителей, оперся на руки, заведенные за спину, и подставил лицо небу, в котором было на удивление мало звезд. Пожалуй, ему бы сейчас не помешал какой-нибудь чертов умник, который объяснил бы, почему звезд почти вполовину меньше, чем обычно. Джеймс вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, вспоминая свою жизнь в Ваканде, под ее высоким, черным как смоль, небом, усыпанным звездами. Да, город стал совершенно чужим. Да и что теперь могло удержать его здесь? Что вообще держало раньше? 

— Что, — пробормотал Джеймс Барнс уже вслух. 

— Ты о чем? — раздался позади голос, которого Джеймс не ждал. 

Молниеносным рывком он перекатился, подминая ноги под себя, вскочил и выхватил из кобуры пистолет. 

И столкнулся с недоуменным взглядом Сэма. 

— Барнс? — он перевёл взгляд с лица Джеймса на пистолет и обратно. — Барнс, это я. Ты чего? 

— Рефлексы, — коротко бросил Джеймс. 

— Да это понятно. Ты чего тут засел? Завтра вставать рано. Прощание с Тони… 

Он не смог договорить. 

— Я помню. Не просплю, — отрезал Джеймс.

— Нам всем тяжело, — начал Сэм. Джеймс скривился. Он не хотел вести терапевтические беседы. Ему и наедине со своими мыслями было неплохо. Пожалуй, стоило все же вернуться в Ваканду: жить уединенно, никого не видеть, не вести разговоров из вежливости. Бродить по полям, возвращаться по вечерам к небольшой хижине, сидеть, привалившись спиной к ее деревянной стенке и смотреть на звезды. Ладно, возможно, стоило завести собаку. Огромного белого пса. Белый Волк, прогуливающийся с белым псом — в этом даже есть какая-то ирония. 

Странный звук отвлек Джеймса от раздумий. 

— Это что? — спросил он сам у себя, напрочь забыв про стоящего рядом Сэма. 

— Это я с тобой разговариваю, — тот, кажется, слегка обиделся. 

— Я не об этом. 

Искусственно усиленный слух различил за далеким гулом города тихий рваный вздох, за которым последовал всхлип. 

— Барнс? 

— Кто-то… Плачет? — надо же, как он успел отвыкнуть от простых, можно даже сказать — примитивных человеческих эмоций. 

— Я не плачу, — Сэм покачал головой, но Джеймс поднял руку, призывая помолчать, и прислушался. 

Звук доносился из той части здания, где находилась мастерская. 

— Я взгляну, что там, — бросил Джеймс. — А ты ступай, если так боишься проспать. 

Сэм нахмурился. 

— Барнс, я понимаю, что это защитная реакция твоего мозга, но можно и повежливее. 

Джеймс пожал плечами и побрел к лестнице. 

Он спускался бесшумно, крался вниз ступенька за ступенькой. Пусть из него и вытравили Зимнего Солдата, но мышечную память так просто не провести, да и навыки не стереть. Впрочем, сейчас он точно был в своем уме и не собирался никого убивать. Просто прислушивался, ища источник всхлипов. 

— Паркер? — удивленно спросил он, когда заглянул в приоткрытую дверь мастерской Старка. 

— Мистер Барнс! — Питер переполошился и отскочил от стола, на котором и не было-то ничего. — Я ничего не трогал, я просто… 

— Не спишь.

— Я уже иду, — буркнул он и попытался незаметно утереть с лица слезы. Но, видимо, всю скрытность он потратил на то, чтобы не разоблачить личность Паука. Джеймс Барнс вздохнул. Да, стоило отправить сюда Сэма, раз уж он был настроен на душещипательные беседы. Рассказал бы Паркеру, что его наставник сейчас в лучшем мире, что он совершил великое дело. Как будто Паркер без него этого не знал или нуждался в подтверждении своих мыслей. 

— Я просто стоял тут и думал, — выдавил вдруг Паркер. — Только представьте, мистер Барнс, сколько всего мистер Старк создал за этим столом. Разве кто-то еще сможет сделать подобное? Все эти костюмы, технологии… 

Джеймс нахмурился. 

— Если ты проспишь церемонию прощания, не простишь себе этого до конца жизни, — сурово отрезал он и тут же упрекнул себя в этом, заметив, как болезненно Паркер сжался. 

— Да, мистер Барнс. Иду, — он низко наклонил голову и побрел к выходу. Джеймс с досадой посмотрел на его ссутуленную спину — Сэм был прав, стоит научиться быть чуть мягче. Хотя бы со своими. Хотя бы в такой день. 

— Паркер. 

Тот шмыгнул носом и бросился наверх. 

Проходя мимо комнаты Паркера, Джеймс Барнс ощутил ужасную неловкость. Пожалуй, он был слишком резок с мальчишкой, потерявшим наставника и кумира. Утром нужно будет поговорить с ним. 

Сдавленный всхлип — и Джеймс понял, что до утра дело не потерпит. 

— Паркер, — он приоткрыл дверь и покачал головой, увидев стоящего у окна Питера. — Мне тоже не по себе. Сэм бы рассказал тебе про лучшее место и… 

— Он рассказывал. Когда я шел посмотреть на лабораторию в последний раз. 

— Почему в последний? 

— Я ведь не вернусь сюда больше. Мистера Старка нет, я не знаю, что будет дальше, но вряд ли тетя Мэй разрешит мне жить тут, на базе. 

— Если хочешь, я поговорю с ней. Ты сможешь приходить к тем, кто тут останется. 

Паркер смерил Джеймса долгим взглядом, задержался на его руке. 

— Наверное, не стоит. За ужином все говорили, что разлетятся по своим делам. Тут никого не будет. А я ни с кем из них не был близок. Кроме мистера Старка. 

Джеймс хмыкнул. 

— Конечно. Знаешь, я думаю, он видел в тебе потенциал. Может, что-то из его изобретений перейдет к тебе. 

— Не думаю. Я не такой умный, как мистер Старк. 

— Но можешь стать. Он и впрямь говорил, что ты умник. Так скажи мне, профессор Паркер, почему звезд стало меньше? Не из-за щелчка ли? 

— Нет, мистер Барнс. Танос стер население, но не космические объекты. Возможно, вам кажется, что звезд стало меньше, потому что вы смотрите в небо над городом. Электрический свет фонарей как бы подсвечивает небо снизу, и из-за этого свет небольших звезд не виден. В менее населенных краях звезды кажутся ярче из-за отсутствия электрического света. 

— Как в Ваканде, — пробормотал Джеймс и вышел. 

На крышу он возвращаться не стал. Это скупое городское небо не приносило того умиротворения, которого сейчас так отчаянно не хватало. Джеймс Барнс вошел в комнату, которую ему выделили, отстегнул бионическую руку и прислушался. В здании царила тишина. Даже Паркер немного отвлекся и успокоился. Джеймс со вздохом улегся на кровать и прикрыл глаза. Уже завтра он рванет в Ваканду, сразу после церемонии прощания. Паркер, сам того не понимая, помог ему окончательно утвердиться в решении вернуться туда, к хижине и угольно-черному небу с мелкой россыпью звезд.


End file.
